Five Crossovers That Aren't Going Anywhere: Part Three
by SCWLC
Summary: So, since each of these crossovers is with a different fandom, and I can't crosspost, I'm posting each one as a separate ficlet. If I could, then I'd do it in the one shot. Actual summary: Connor and Faith have a fling.
Title: Five crossovers that aren't going anywhere
Author: SCWLC  
Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval, nor do I own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
Summary: Several crossovers that will not come to fruition for a variety of reasons.  
Rating: PG  
Notes: If you think you want to run with one of these, feel free.

* * *

The breakup with Robin had been ugly. Underneath that well-adjusted (and very hot) exterior, beat the heart of a man with so many mommy issues, he made Faith seem like the poster child for positive parental relationships. Robin just looked at a slayer, and he saw his mother. It was a bit of a problem, since Faith didn't much like the idea of doing a guy who was thinking about mommy when she sucked him off.

So, here she was, at a bar, bored and watching some cute guy nurse a beer. He'd been staring at it for so long, Faith was pretty sure it wasn't even remotely cold anymore. Something about his hangdog expression called to her, though. She plonked down next to him. "So, that beer done you wrong some way?"

"Sorry?"

He was English. "Just wondering, since you've been glaring at it so long, I wondered if you were tryin' to set it on fire with the power of your mind."

"No. I just . . . got dumped, only not really because we were never dating, but you'd think she wouldn't have kissed me and all if she was as repulsed as she said." Well, he wasn't a Wesley or Giles sort of English. Or a Giles when he was getting his Ripper on sort of English. More like Spike, but not really, and this one wasn't all punk and danger, just an adorable sort of cute that made her want to kind of cuddle him.

"Ouch," Faith said. Because, really, ouch. "Well, it was that or ask you if this was one of those British warm beer things, which I never get."

He smiled a little, dark eyes lightening a moment, and Faith upped him a few points from adorable to really, really nice. Not super-hot, but nice. "So, any reason you're over here talking to me?"

"Just curious, I guess," she said. "So, you're from merry olde England?"

That startled laughter out of him. "Never heard it called that before. I mean, not when someone wasn't talking about Robin Hood."

"I know some British types," Faith confided. "It's all about seeing how many times we can get Giles to clean his glasses, or Spike to say bad British words."

"Really?" he looked interested and amused, now.

Faith put on her best Spike impression, which was kind of terrible, but she gave it the old college try. "Bollocks! You bloody bints stop that or I'll tear you new arseholes!"

He started to really laugh, and the sparkle in his eyes added a few more points. He was now definitely very interesting. "I don't know whether I should worry about you doing the same to me, or be appalled at that accent. What's that supposed to be anyhow? The bastard child of south London and the bad part of Cardiff?"

"Hell if I know," Faith said. "I never actually asked Spike where he's from exactly. Faith Lehane, by the way."

"Connor Temple."

It didn't take long at all for her to propose heading back to her place for some fun, and he looked hesitant a moment then seemed to decide with the hell with whatever was worrying him. They'd gone only a half a block, when something down an alleyway caught their attention. It was a portal of some kind. She was about to call Buffy and the rest in, maybe get someone to look into it, when Connor's shout caught her attention. "Faith! Look out!"

It was a fucking velociraptor. Like from Jurassic Park, only with feathers. "Fuck," she said, and dove away from a slash of the claws, then donkey kicked the thing in the face.

When she came to her feet, her cutie-pie wasn't looking cute so much as dangerous and kinda really hot. "Right, then. Come on you bastard," he said, holding a piece of pipe like he knew how to handle it. When it lunged at him, he spun and gave it a beautiful whack with his makeshift weapon. Together they tag-teamed it through the portal.

"Now what?" Faith asked, rhetorically. "These kinds of things never just end when you toss the thing back through. There's gotta be a way to deal with it."

He was at a car, staring in through the window, his eyes narrowed. "I don't suppose you know how to break into cars, do you?" he asked a little plaintively.

"You gotta plan?"

He had a plan, and even though Faith didn't understand more than one word in ten that came out of his mouth, he did something with the car's computerised systems, an ipad that had been left in there, the batteries and the jumper cables that made the portal ball up. "That should hold it until it closes on its own," he said.

The hungry and horny principle had never been more at play. Faith looked at this guy who'd managed to be cute, super-smart, a half decent partner to have at her back and super sexy, and told him, "There's a lotta stuff we gotta talk about, but first, we're heading back to my place and seeing if you live up to my expectations. Now."

Half a box of condoms later, Faith decided he definitely lived up to those.


End file.
